The following description relates to analyzing quantum information processing circuits.
Quantum information processing circuits can be fabricated on chips and used for processing quantum information. For example, superconducting electronic circuits that include superconducting qubit devices coupled to cavities can be used for quantum information processing. The superconducting qubits can be implemented, for example, using Josephson-junction devices that have a nonlinear inductance.